Tiki (Fire Emblem)
Tiki is a reoccurring character in the Fire Emblem franchise of games, making her first appearance in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. She is a Manakete, a type of dragon who has taken human form to avoid going insane, and has lived for almost three thousand years currently, allowing her to meet multiple generations of Fire Emblem heroes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Tiki VS Rhea Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Camilla (Fire Emblem) *Nowi (Fire Emblem) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Rayquaza (Pokemon) *Sophie (Tales of Graces) *Tohru (Kobayashi-San Chi no Maid Dragon) History 'Tiki '''is the daughter of the Divine Dragon, Naga, making her the Princess of the Divine Dragon clan under her mother's leadership. Fearing Tiki's potential power, and how it could be misused if Tiki were to ever fall to the insanity that often claimed the minds of dragons, Naga forced her daughter into a deep sleep and to be watched over by a group of her most trusted Manakete allies. However, the Manaketes who helped protect, raise, and keep Tiki asleep as often as possible slowly grew sympathetic to the lack of a childhood the girl was getting, and eventually her adopted father Bantu decided to break his promise to Naga and took Tiki out into the world to let the young girl be free and live a little. Unfortunately, they were separated, and it did not take long for Tiki to be kidnapped, brainwashed, and turned into a living weapon by the dark mage Gharnef. Thankfully the Hero-King Marth was able to help rescue and save her, and eventually reform the Fire Emblem, the power of which would help restrain Tiki's power so she could remain awake for longer periods of time without going insane. Nearly two thousand years later Tiki was seen again, acting as a priestess for her mother Naga, who the humans had come to worship as a god. She was the mortal connection to her now deceased mother and would spread her word of love and peace as much as she could with humanity. This was until she was held hostage in her home of the Mila tree by the empire of Valm (though, she was taking a nap during this and may not have been aware she was even a hostage), later rescued by Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and the Shepherds. After being rescued and taking some time to meditate and return a portion of her power, Tiki became a member of Chrom's Shepherds to once again help save the world. Depending on the events of the story and player choice, she can even fall in love with Robin and have a child with him named Morgan. Tiki has also made a number of other appearances outside of this main timeline. Both her past and current self have joined the Order of Heroes in ''Fire Emblem Heroes, her younger self was playable in Fire Emblem: Warriors, she made a surprise appearance helping several Sega, Capcom, and Nintendo characters on their adventure in Project X Zone 2, appeared as one of the main Mirages in the crossover game with Shin Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, ''and is a color-swap option for Lucina, an Assist Trophy, and Primary Spirit in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Tiki *Gender: Female *Age: Around 1000 (Archanea Games), Around 3000 (Awakening) *Default Class: Manakete *Current Occupation: Priestess, Member of the Shepherds *Aliases: Voice of Naga, Dragon Scion, Tiki-wiki (Embarrassing nickname Robin gave them) Manakete Info *Live for thousands of years *Were originally dragons *Can return to dragon form with Dragonstones *Can use Dragonstones from other dragon species *Go insane and feral if they stay in dragon form for too long/do not rest *Physically weaker than average warriors before transforming (Tiki might be an exception) Transformations Divine Dragon *Tiki's natural dragon form *Uses the Breath of Fog/Divine Breath attacks *Uses divine energy in her attacks *Weaker if using a Dragonstone, full power with a Divinestone/Dragonstone+ *Is a 'Dragon Slaying' form, does 3x extra damage to dragon and dragon-like enemies Fire Dragon *Form used by her adopted father Bantu *Gives Tiki a Fire Breath attack *Ignores the opponents defense when hit with the Fire Breath *Needs a Firestone Wyvern *Controls the airspace *Also gives Tiki the Fire Breath attack *Still ignores defense stats when attacking *Weak to attacks that target airborne opponents *Needs a Wyvernstone Ice Dragon *Gives Tiki the Ice Breath attack *Ice Breath ignores defense just like Fire Breath *Needs an Icestone *Tiki used to use Ice Breath as a Divine Dragon before becoming more powerful Mage Dragon *Gives Tiki the Mage Breath attack *Mage Breath temporarily seals the target's magic *Needs a Magestone Training Class Options *Mage - Magic class that uses Tomes *Sage - Upgraded Mage with high magic and can also use Staves *Dark Knight - Mounted swordfighting Mages *Wyvern Rider - Mounted dragonrider who fights with large Axes *Wyvern Lord - Upgraded Wyvern Riders who use Lances and Axes *Griffin Knight - Wyvern Riders who now use a bulkier Griffin mount *Bride (DLC) - A Bride in a flowing gown who mixes Lance and Bow offense with Magic Stave defense Skills *Wyrmslayer - Does 3x damage to dragons and dragon-like foes while in dragon form *Odd Rhythm - Gains a boost to dodge and hit rate every other turn *Magic+2 - A small bonus to the Magic stat *Focus - When there are no allies nearby, gains a boost to Critical Hit rate *Rally Magic - Rallies nearby allies to increase their Magic stat *Tomefaire - Increases magic stat when using a Magic Tome *Slow Burn - Slowly gains Dodge and Hit Rate as the battle goes on *Lifetaker - Restores 50% of HP when killing a foe *Strength+2 - A small bonus to the Strength stat *Tantivy - Increases Hit Rate and Dodge Rate if there are no allies nearby *Quick Burn - Starts with a large bonus to Dodge and Hit Rate but loses it slowly as the battle goes on *Swordbreaker - Gains a huge advantage against sword wielding foes, massive boost to hit and dodge rates *Deliverer - Increases Movement when paired up with an ally *Lancebreaker - Gains a huge advantage against lance wielding foes, massive boost to hit and dodge rates *Rally Heart (DLC) - Rallies nearby allies to increase all of their stats *Bond (DLC) - Nearby allies regenerate HP just by being close by *Paragon (DLC) - Gains double the experience in battle *All Stats+2 (DLC) - Gains a small boost to all stats *Iote's Shield (DLC) - Protects against extra damage done to flying opponents *Limit Breaker (DLC) - Increases the stat cap of all stats Items Dragonstones *Dragonstone *Dragonstone+/Divinestone *Firestone *Wyvernstone *Icestone *Magestone Other Items *Tiki's Tear - Increases all stats for the duration of the fight. Sometimes works as a substitute for a Dragonstone *Second Seal/Master Seal - Allows for Class changes *Vulnerary/Concoction/Elixir - Heals the user, form least to greatest, when used Tiki can also use a variety of weapons thanks to her training with the Shepherds, such as Swords, Lances, Axes, Staves, and Magic Tomes (And Bows in DLC), but because these are not her base class it's unknown what weapons she would bring to battle or have on hand after her training. Abilities and Feats *Has lived for over 3000 years and has met and battled alongside, and against, many of Fire Emblem's best *Has battled in at least 4 major conflicts so far: The War of Shadows, the War of Heroes, the Valmese Invasion/Resistance, and the Grimleaf's revival of Grima *Was a major ally of Hero-King Marth and later became a member of Chrom's Shepherds *Was feared for having the power to destroy the entire world *Was able to battle Earth Dragon Medeus, another dragon who was feared for his ability to end the world, as a child. *Could do battle with Grima, the Fell Dragon, who also had the power to end the world (and did in alternate timelines), as an adult. Note: This is even more impressive because Grima had the power to negate Tiki's Wyrmsbane and Divine Dragon powers, meaning she wasn't able to hit as hard as she should've *Can dodge thrown lances, axes, arrows, and even dodge lightning bolts *Trained with the Shepards to master a variety of weapons and fighting styles, and shown herself to be a capable soldier without transforming into a dragon. *Can duel major antagonists like Walhart in Manakete form despite supposedly being weaker in that form. *Possibly can sprout her wings without becoming a full dragon *Might be able to open Outrealm Gates on her own (Project X Zone 2) Weaknesses *Often very sleepy, needs to nap often to stay refreshed and stave off insanity *Can be a bit clueless when sleepy *Is a bit naive and willing to trust in people's better nature *Takes extra damage from anti-dragon weapons even in Manakete form *May be purposefully weakening herself to avoid going insane, has needed to use rituals to get 'some' of her power back Gallery TikiAdult.png|Adult Tiki, Fire Emblem Awakening TikiYoung.png|Young Tiki, Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon TikiYoungNME.png|Young Tiki, New Mystery of the Emblem Adult Tiki Heroes.png|Adult Tiki, Fire Emblem Heroes Young Tiki Heroes.png|Young Tiki, Fire Emblem Heroes Adult Summer Tiki Heroes.png|Adult Tiki, Fire Emblem Heroes Summer Event Young Summer Tiki Heroes.png|Young Tiki, Fire Emblem Heroes Summer Event Young Legendary Tiki Heroes.png|Young Tiki, Fire Emblem Heroes Legendary Hero Young Fell Tiki Heroes.png|Young Tiki, Fire Emblem Heroes Fell Heroes Tiki Warriors.png|Young Tiki, Fire Emblem Warriors Tiki Project X Zone.png|Adult Tiki, Project X Zone 2 Tiki Tokyo Mirage FE.png|Young Tiki, Tokyo Mirage Session #FE Tiki Super Smash Bros.png|Adult Tiki, Super Smash Bros Ultimate Trivia *Tiki is the only character in Fire Emblem Awakening to return from a previous installment of the series in person. New Annas appeared, and previous characters returned as spirits with the Einherjar Cards, but Tiki is the only character who returned for Awakening who was still alive. *Tiki is the only character to meet their own Einherjar Card, the Shepherds can recruit and battle the spirit of the younger Tiki from the original Archanea games. Tiki even has unique dialogue for battling herself. *Tiki was the first character to get an alternate variant in Fire Emblem Heroes for the same event theme, having both an Adult and Young varient in the Summer events *Tiki's Birthday is Febuary 28th *In Project X Zone 2, Tiki appears to already know and be friends with Valkyrie from Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu *Tiki affectionately calls Marth and Bantu "Mar-Mar" and "Ban-Ban" respectively. Much to her chagrin, Robin has returned the favor and given her the nickname "Tiki-wiki" *While normally peaceful, Tiki gives occasional hints that she actually enjoys combat like in her level-up quote: "I miss being in the heat of battle like this!" or giggling when an enemy has been defeated. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Dragon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Playable Character Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Female Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters